50 Mixtures of Water and Fire
by Silent Sage
Summary: A combination that seem noncompatible, but in the end, they need one another to balance out their differences and share their familiarities. TokiyaRecca


**50 Mixtures of Water and Fire**

**Disclaimer: **Flame of Recca nor does any of its characters or objects pertaining to this belong to me, but its creater, Nobuyuki Anzai.

**#01 – Walking**

Tokiya used to walk home quietly, easily avoiding the crowd of girls who expectedly awaited him near the front gate by jumping the gate on the east end, once, he collided into Recca, and on a whim, the brunette decided to tag alone; a few months later, Recca still joins him when he walks home.

**#02 – Waltz**  
Recca's movements are unpredictable and made up instantaneously, just like his element, while Tokiya's calculates his every move; when they fought against Neon; they were so different, but their moves were so coordinated against her and her sister's attacks, it was as if it was a dance set solely for them.

**#03 – Wishes**

"I once wished for my mother to be able to grow old and die, rather than having to watch me do the same, I still do, but now," Recca looked solemnly up at Tokiya, "I wish for you to find the killer of your sister and move on with life."

**#04 – Wonder**

Brushing a pale hand against Recca's cheek, Tokiya marveled the one and only flaw on his tan skin…a light moan erupted from Recca's sleeping lips, and he knew he would have to reconsider this thought from earlier.

**#05 – Worry**  
They're so used to each other, that even though they stubbornly insist they hate each other, their bodies knew better and defend one another from the three sister's attacks.

**#06 – Whimsy**

Recca was as unpredictable as a flame, moving here and there, and anywhere else he could go; usually Tokiya could predict it with a high percentage rate, yet, when Recca randomly leaned up and sweetly gave him a peck on the lips, Tokiya's facts and figures flew from his head as he watched Recca's back retreat from him.

**#07 - Waste/Wasteland**

Recca clenched his fist and a small frown crossed his face…he had to become stronger, even if it meant training day and night…people were counting on him…more than others.

**#08 - Whiskey and rum**

Recca had a very low alcohol tolerance, Tokiya mused as the slightly smaller man curled up to him, placing innocent and chaste kisses on his face…before bitterly sweet lips pressed against his own.

**#09 – War**

No longer did Tokiya open his eyes, his body trembling in a cold sweat as his head ached with the phantoms of a nightmare waging their battle of guilt in his mind and heart; he woke with a hand over his face, nearly suffocating him, and the familiar grunt or snort of his sleeping companion.

**#10 – Weddings**  
They were both men, and of course, a marriage was between a man and women, yet…slipping a band of gold with a gleaming ruby in the middle on Recca's finger, Tokiya thought they were allowed this much.

#**11 – Birthday**

Blue eyes blinked lazily up into nearly identical ones of its newfound owner, a black ear twitched and a tail swished in boredom as they continued their staring contest, its bright red bow crinkling slightly as it titled its head and yawned, forfeiting the contest.

#**12 – Blessing**  
Tokiya, in turned, finally blinked, raising an elegant eyebrow at the one who bought the small kitten; Recca, holding the sleeping kitten face-to-face with Tokiya grinning, taking this as a sign of acceptance.

**#13 – Bias**

Looking between Mifuyu (the cat) and Recca, and their pleading, watery-eyed looks, Tokiya opted for Mifuyu to sleep with him in his bed tonight.

**#14 – Burning**

Recca was true to his element, thought Tokiya, he could feel the blood in his body boil as he continued to thrust within Recca, the brunette continued to claw Tokiya's back, unaware of the effects he was having on the normally calm man.

#**15 – Breathing**  
Curling against Tokiya's firm chest, listening to each and every inhale and exhale the older man made, Recca could feel sleep creep from the edges of his conscious.

**#16 – Breaking**

Mifuyu smiled as she watched her younger brother interact with a strangely hyperactive brunette, her mind at ease as she watched her brother's eyes soften to incandescent pools of water, melted from permafrost by his companion's fiery personality.

**#17 – Belief**

Pressing a kiss to cool lips, Recca rested his head against the other's shoulder, wondering if this relationship was truly real, rather than one-sided.

**#18 – Balloon**

Watching the balloon float away with all of his grievances and regrets, Tokiya turned his attention to his future standing beside him, grinning at him with that ridiculously contagious smile.

**#19 – Balcony**

Making out with Recca could be dangerous, Tokiya mused as he managed to catch himself and the other from falling down fifteen stories to the ground.

**#20 – Bane**

"Don't make me waste my time and look for you again" Tokiya muttered roughly into Recca's ear, as the other nodded mutely, his mouth busy moaning as the other thrust into him.

**#21 – Quiet**

Opening the door to his penthouse, without Recca happily welcoming home from the kitchen, Tokiya could feel the walls constricting him.

**#22 – Quirks**

Being nearsighted couldn't be too bad, Recca thought as Tokiya's fingers trailed down his hips, examining every part of his naked skin with keen blue eyes.

**#23 – Question**

"Am I alright for him," Recca asked, sitting in front of Mifuyu's headstone, biting his bottom lip as he awaited the answer he knew he wouldn't be receiving.

**#24 – Quarrel**

"What makes you think you can just tell me you love me and then walk away?!"

**#25 – Quitting**

Rather than running away as he did the other time, damn all reason and rational, he grabbed Recca's wrist, pulling the younger man forward to crush him against his chest.

**#26 – Jump**

"Damn," Tokiya muttered as he ran forward, jumping into the air to barely catch Recca before he hit the ground from the rooftop, "Next time you're sick, tell me!"

**#27 – Jester**

Watching Recca easily juggle apples as he hop scotched with several elementary school students, Tokiya hypothesized that Recca was part monkey and clown.

**#28 – Jousting**

Tokiya sighed as Fuuko and Yanagi cheered Recca and Domon as they ran toward one another, seeing who could kick the can first before colliding into the other.

**#29 – Jewel**

Jewels were beautiful, glittering gems of rarity, Tokiya looked at the laughing buffoon who managed to collect some of the strongest, unique fighters of the modern world; a jewel indeed.

**#30 – Just**

Recca was abnormally close to his face, noted Tokiya, as the boy was literally nose-to-nose with him; when asked why he was so close, Recca simply replied, "I just wanted to see your eyes."

**#31 – Smirk**

Recca hates that smirk Tokiya wears on his face, it's as if he's looking down on him, but right now, underneath the ensui's user's frame, there's no smirk.

**#32 – Sorrow**

"I'm not good enough for him," Recca murmured, a broken smile appearing on his face as Mifuyu gingerly walked over to him, gently licked his wet cheek.

**#33 – Stupidity**

Watching Recca's smile droop as Tokiya threw his homemade 'casserole' into the garbage, calling it unfit to eat, he realized he still had much to learn.

**#34 – Serenade**

Watching Recca sing his version of "Lala", Tokiya's restrain snapped, like so many other hormonal teenage boys.

**#35 – Sarcasm**

"No, I really don't love you," Tokiya replied, his voice completely monotone, a few minutes later, after Recca abruptly punched him in the stomach, Fuuko told him he was not the most sarcastic person.

**#36 – Sordid**

Recca's mouth around his cock was a thought that never appeared in his mind, yet, as Recca eagerly sucked his cock, eagerly milking every last drop of cum into mouth, Tokiya didn't mind as much as he thought he would.

**#37 – Soliloquy**

"Hey Mifuyu," Tokiya spoke into the empty air, a spotless picture of Mifuyu on the mantle place, "Do you approve of him?"

**#38 – Sojourn**

Recca was a Duracell battery, forever moving; the few times he stayed still, Tokiya grabbed him and forced him to sit down on his lap and ordered him to watch the movie, surprisingly, Recca stayed put.

**#39 – Share**

"C'mon Tokiya, it's pretty good," Recca grinned as he lifted a spoonful of cold vanilla ice cream closer to Tokiya's face.

**#40 - Solitary**  
Ever since his beloved older sister died, he remained alone, his whole purpose for living was to avenge his sister, the journey of an avenger was a lonely one…at least, it was supposed to be; it was hard to be an lone avenger when a certain brunette continued to tag along and bring his friends.

**#41 – Nowhere**

Recca sighed as he placed his head on the dashboard; for someone with a PhD, Tokiya _sure_ was good at reading directions from a map.

**#42 – Neutral**

Yanagi smiled, a sweat drop forming on her head as Recca and Tokiya looked at her, exclaiming at the same time, "Who's right?!"

**#43 – Nuance**

Sitting on his sofa, Tokiya took a real good luck around his penthouse, small glimpses of another human being other than himself lived in his 'bachelor' pad such as the wine stain on his cream carpet from previous 'antics'.

**#44 – Near**

Recca turned his head away, refusing to look into the ensui user's eyes (Why the hell did his face feel hot?) as he walked alongside him, his hand clasped firmly in the other's.

**#45 – Natural**  
Tokiya was the fighter most in tuned with water, yet, watching Recca seemingly glide over to him in the hot springs, Tokiya had to reconsider as familiar lips pressed themselves against his.

**#46 – Horizon**

Yanagi, Fuuko, and Domon slowed their pace considerably until the two ahead nearly disappeared in the distance; all three suddenly feeling like an intruder in the conversation between the two as Tokiya smiled and Recca's voice softened from its usual loud banter.

**#47 – Valiant**

Ice-like eyes widened as a familiar body shielded him from Neon's blow.

**#48 – Virtuous**

Tokiya gingerly plopped his scoop of ice cream from his double scoop onto Recca's cone much to his surprise, the previous one having dropped to the ground from his monkey-like antics.

**#49 – Victory**

Grinning as Recca held up a V-sign over Neon and her sisters, Tokiya mentally rolled his eyes; how did they win this seemingly one-sided tag-team?

**#50 – Defeat**

Both warriors fell onto the morning dew covered grass, one laughing loudly into the morning sky, while the other…the other smiled slightly.

* * *

SS: Man, it's been a while since I posted something. XD Well, why not start the summer with a cute little 1sentence challenge involving an extremely rare couple? Still, hope you guys like it. I just finished it up today. Comments and complaints go toward the Review button, 'kay. :D 


End file.
